A Year, A Tear
by Rave Xavier West
Summary: Bad title. Remus and Tonks are getting married. Harry, Hermione, and Ron search for the Horcruxes. Minor RemusSirius slash. RLNT. RWHG. Whoo! My first FanFic. Be gentle in the reviews, please!
1. Big

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, its spells, or any other aspects of it.**

This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle on your reviews.

A few decades ago, a small boy was attacked. A sadistic werewolf bit him, forever ruining his life; or so he thought.

Too many painful full moons later, he met a wild young woman-an auror. At first, he thought she was young and immature. As the months went by, she grew on him. He realized that she was smart, brave, cunning, and very creative. Eventually, he began to have feelings for her. He knew he was no good for him. She was young and vibrant. He was old, poor, and tired. She deserved someone young, rich, and who didn't lock himself up once a month.

All that went out the window when he proposed the night after Albus died.

Two weeks later, Remus Lupin woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Wake up, honey. I made you breakfast," said Tonks as she appeared in the doorway.

"You didn't have to do that, my Nymph."

Tonks was, at this point, snuggling up to Lupin on the bed.

"You've never called me a nymph before. It's a nice play on my name, but you usually call me Big-"

At that moment, someone else appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus, cutting off his fiance from saying a most embarassing bed-related nickname. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Burrow."

Tonks quickly stood up as Harry walked up to the pair with a long package in his hands.

"I just left a minute ago. I've passed my Apparition Test."

"Oh!"

"Congratulations, Harry," said Lupin as Tonks changed her hair from strait strawberry blonde to kinky rainbow, just for the occasion.

"I'm here to bring you your wedding present."

"But Harry," said Tonks, "Or wedding isn't for another four weeks."

"I know, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"But, Harry, you're my Best Man. We're getting married in a hurry so that you can come and not miss school."

"I'm not even going back next year."

"But-"

"No, don't try to argue. I recommend you open the gift if you want to understand."

"Wha-"

There was a loud CRACK, and Harry was gone, leaving the package lying on the ground.

Lupin stood up, picked up the neatly wrapped package, and began to open it. As he did so, a letter fell out. He picked it up and read it. Tonks looked over his shoulder to do the same. It read:

_Dear Lupin and Tonks,_

_As my father's best friend and his fiancé, I consider you two family. That is why I must ask you to keep this completely confidential, as it was Dumbledore's wish for not even the two of you to know._

_Throughout his life, Voldemort made 6 Horcruxes, because he knew 7 was the most magical number, and he was looking for a way to live forever. This is why he did not die that fateful night he tried to kill me sixteen years ago. According to prophesy, I must kill him or he will kill me. All six Horcruxes must be destroyed before I can do this._

_All last year, Dumbledore has been tracking them down. He found two and destroyed one. He was greatly weakened getting the second one the night he died. He wasn't strong enough to fight._

_ As it turns out, someone replaced the Horcrux with an almost identical one. It seems Voldemort has another powerful enemy who I can only assume destroyed it, but I still have to be sure. I will be spending this year hunting down the five remaining Horcruxes. I will be sending regular owls to you two giving you updates._

_I'm sorry if I miss your wedding. As the only living person connecting me to my father, you are very important to me, Lupin._

_Here is the first update:_

_ Horcruxes found and destroyed:_

_ Tom Riddle's Diary_

_ Gaunt family ring_

_ Horcruxes yet to be found:_

_ Syltherin's locket_

_ Hufflepuff's cup_

_ Something of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor_

_ His snake, Nagini_

_ Do not try to find me, I don't even know where I'll be. Don't worry, Ron and Hermione are coming with me, so I won't be alone._

_ -Harry_

The couple sat down on the bed quietly as the truth swept over them. Minutes passed by. The silence was eventually broken when Tonks spoke.

"Who is the Gaunt family?"

"Gaunt was Voldmort's mother's last name."

The entire Order decided to take a leaf out of Dumbledore's book and started to use Voldemort's name.

"I suppose you'll need a new Best-Man."

"No. I know Harry. He loved Sirius, and he loves me. He'll be there."

"I hope you're right. I just hope he'll be all right."

"Tonks?"

"I know what you're thinking. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"No need. I was already thinking of doing it. By the way, what did he give us?"

Lupin ruffled through the tissue paper until he found it. He took out an abnormally long silver broomstick with black twigs. The handle said in gold writing _Cleansweep 360._

Tonks let out a loud gasp and said, "I've heard of this. It's new. It's a broom made for two, and it's faster than a _Firebolt, _but it doesn't have the same control, so it's no Quidditch broom, but rather a travel broom. It's still twice as expensive as a _Firebolt_."

"Why does it cost so much?"

"It self-sweeps the floors, and it has an Indestructability Charm on it."

"Wow."

"You were right. Harry does love you. He must have spent a half of his money on this."

"He must not be too concerned about wealth considering what he'll be doing. If he d-dies," both of them knocked on the wooden floor of the bedroom, "he would have much use for money."

The couple sat in silence for another few minutes. Tonks then stood up to do what she had to do. She disapperated out of her fiance's house.

**What is Tonks going to do? Find out in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I know this was mostly dialogue. I apologize. There will be more action from now on.**


	2. Bulagrian Rhapsody

Shout Outs:

**the time maker**: THANK YOU! I couldn't have asked for a better first review. I was so excited. I wanted to publish another chapter ASAP. It's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next ones longer.

Three cloaked figures walked down the alley, their cloaks billowing in the cold wind. Bulgaria was very cold at this time of year-especially at 1:30 in the morning. They approached a tiny, crumbling down shack made of rotting wood. They each took out sticks, tapped the door three times, and whispered, "Aparacio". Suddenly, a voice with a thick Bulgarian accent spoke to them in their minds.

"Who are you, and vhat are you doing here?"

They thought their answer, "We are The Saviors. We are here to see Viktor Krum."

The molding door shone like burning magnesium. The Saviors had to shield their eyes from the intense light. When the light went out, they went into the tiny shack. They were suddenly inside a huge room with witches and wizards buzzing about, getting food, checking reports, and doing other jobs crucial to the mission at hand. They removed their hoods. Three different sets of hair-one long, brown, and bushy, one flaming red and in a structured mess, and the third was jet black and in an _un_structured mess.

A tall Bulgarian wizard approached them, beaming.

"Harry! Ron! And my darling Hermy-ow-ninny!" He kissed her hand as Ron and Harry stifled giggles.

"So, Viktor," inquired Ron, "who came up with 'The Saviors'?"

"I did. I thought it seemed appropriate, since you _will_ be saviors."

"So what information do you have," asked Harry.

"Vell, our team of researchers," he gestured to the Research Section of the Bulgarian chapter of the Order, "haff come up wit dis."

He gave them a slip of paper with strange symbols on them. They saw what looked like Greek symbols.

"Ve found these markings on a tomb in Egypt. Ve realized dees vere not Egyptian, so we began to study it, and found it vas a cipher. In English, it read, 'In the Tilted Tower is a carving. If you find it, you'll be starving.'"

"It's a riddle," said Hermione. "Have you cracked it?"

"Yes, ve haff! Zer is apparently a carving somevere in ze Leaning Towher ohf Piihza. Vrom zer, ve do nhot know…"

"Thank you, Victor. I suppose we're off to Piza."

"Anyzing for you, Hermioninny."

Harry couldn't help but notice the shocked look on Ron's face when Hermione giggled despite the butchering of her name. Ron then preceded to ask:

"Is there anything else we should know," before adding under his breath loser.

Harry caught this and sniggered. Krum and Hermione, however, did neither.

"Yes. I haff a friend in Piza. She vill help you."

"Where can we-er-find her?"

"She vill find you, trust me."

"Thank you, Viktor."

"Please, haff something to drink before you go."

"I'm sorry. We can't we should find this Horcrux as quickly as we can. We'll eat in Piza."

"Okay. I'm sure ve vill meet again. Goodbye, friends."

"Goodbye."

"Bye-bye!"

"Mee-yahj," Ron grumbled. Hermione glared at him.

The three friends left the shack/lair. With the swishing of the cloaks and three cracks, they were gone. They never noticed the spy watching them...


	3. Extra Fire

I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah…

Sorry it took so long. Basically, this chapter sucks because i wrote it in a dash. This is part filler part I-want-everyone-to-know-I'm-still-working-on-this-story.

"Remus? Remus, where are you? Oh, please be alive! Leave a note whenever you go somewhere."

Tonks was looking all around the house for Remus. She heard a pop, and he appeared right in front of her.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I was at headquarters. I'll leave a note next time. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay," Tonks said, shivering.

"You're cold. Where were you? Were following-"

"Yeah. They're in Bulgaria. It's very cold there, did you know that?"

"I imagine you were in animangus form."

"Yes. That just made it colder."

"Sit down," said Remus. "I'll get you some butterbeer."

Remus turned his back when Tonks stopped him, saying, "Make it a firewhiskey, extra fire."

"Okay. So, did they find out anything?"

"Yeah, Krum said something about Pisa-or Pizza. I started to freeze, so I had to wrap myself in Hermione's cloak to stay warm. Unfortunately-thank you, Honey," she said as Remus handed her a flaming shot of whiskey. "Whoo! I'm feeling warmer already. Unfortunately, most of the conversation was muffled."

"Well, I'm sure it's safe to assume they went to Pisa, Italy to find the Horcrux instead of a Pizza Hut."

"A what?" Tonks asked. She's never even entered a Muggle town.

"Never mind."

"Well, we should find out where in Pisa they are. A simple two-person Locater Charm should work."

The two stood up and held hands. Their arms formed two straight lines; one from Tonk's left shoulder to Remus's right and vise-versa. They chanted the incantation.

"Encontra Harry Potter. Encontra Harry Potter. Encontra Harry Potter…"

In the middle of the rectangle their arms made appeared an aerial view of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Near it were three cloak-free figures. One of them had black, unruly hair, another had manageable, red hair, and the third had chestnut colored, brushy hair. Though the hair was all the couple could see of the three people, it was obvious who they were.

"I'm on it," the animangus said, morphing. When she was in her animal form, she apparated to Pisa.

"Stay safe, sweetie. Stay safe…"

**I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE A TOTAL OF 13 REVIEWS!**

** "Encontrar" is Spanish for "to find"  
**


End file.
